puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold box
A gold box is an opportunity to get a random prize. They can be purchased from any Gold Safe furniture item for the sum of 12 doubloons, or 25,000 Pieces of Eight on subscription oceans. Gold safes can be reliably found inside the bank on any major island. Gold boxes are available only for a limited time every other month; specifically, in February, April, June, August, October, and December. Gold safes will sell the boxes during a ten-day period, starting at 10am Pirate Time on the first Friday of these months, and ending at 3pm Pirate Time on the second following Monday. Prizes The gold boxes are identical to presents in functionality, but they come with a random item inside of them. The prizes that can be found inside gold boxes are listed below, along with their probability of appearance. Box contents and odds may change in future versions. * 35% - Gold box trinket: One of ten different types unique to the Gold box * 20% - Seasonal color gold box trinket * 14% - Gold box furniture: one of ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (acts as large trinket case) ** (acts as fancy wardrobe) ** ** * 9% - Golden piggy bank * 9% - Seasonal color chroma * 6% - Seasonal color temporary hair dye * 1.3% - Gold pet: One of: ** rat ** cat ** sheep ** golden tiger ** elephant * 1% - Knight's helm * 1% - Golden conquistador armor * 1% - Gold dread mask * 1% - Empty golden piggy bank furniture * 1% - Gold chroma * 0.4% - Tan familiar: one of: ** parrot ** octopus ** monkey * 0.15% - Sea turtle pet (natural colors) * 0.1% - Toucan familiar * 0.05% - Sea turtle pet (gem colors) Piggy banks Piggy banks are a new type of miscellaneous item. Cracking one open destroys the piggy bank and grants your pirate the PoE contained inside. The golden piggy banks found in the gold box contain a minimum of 20,000 PoE, with chances of receiving even larger amounts. Trinkets Image:Trinket-Fan letter.png|Fan letter Image:Trinket-Gilded shark tooth.png|Gilded shark tooth Image:Trinket-Gilded spyglass.png|Gilded spyglass Image:Trinket-Golden dragon scale.png|Golden dragon scale Image:Trinket-Heart o' gold.png|Heart o' gold Image:Trinket-Key to the ocean.png|Key to the ocean Image:Trinket-Mark o' the cutthroat gentleman.png|Mark o' the cutthroat gentleman Image:Trinket-Pirate code.png|Pirate code Image:Trinket-Radiant phoenix feather.png|Radiant phoenix feather Image:Trinket-Spirits o' courage.png|Spirits o' courage Furniture Image:Furniture-Gilded bed-3.png|Gilded bed Image:Furniture-Gilded chair.png|Gilded chair Image:Furniture-Gilded display case.png|Gilded display case Image:Furniture-Gilded end table.png|Gilded end table Image:Furniture-Gilded wardrobe.png|Gilded wardrobe Image:Furniture-Gold armor with spear.png|Gold armor with spear Image:Furniture-Gold armor with sword.png|Gold armor with sword Image:Furniture-Gold banner.png|Gold banner Image:Furniture-Gold crossed swords.png|Gold crossed swords Trading post items Gold box trinkets can be traded into any trading post for a variety of unique rewards. * furniture - 5 trinkets, 25,000 PoE * Dragon figurehead furniture design: ** design - 5 trinkets, 75,000 PoE ** design - 8 trinkets, 100,000 PoE ** design - 10 trinkets, 150,000 PoE * Gold class ship design: ** Gold class sloop design - 8 trinkets, 100,000 PoE ** Gold class war brig design - 10 trinkets, 150,000 PoE ** Gold class war frigate design - 15 trinkets, 250,000 PoE Historical notes *Gold boxes were first available for purchase on 2012-04-06. They were available for two weeks, but after player requests, the availability time for later gold box runs was dropped to ten days. See also * Boxes ** Black boxes ** Mystery boxes Other links * Official game documents Category:Inventory